Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Matt= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4 (sprite)= Summary Matt (full name possibly Matt Rozak) is the primary protagonist in the "Epic Battle Fantasy" series, though he first appeared in "One More Final Battle" and has such appeared in various other spin-offs, such as "Adventure Story" and "Bullet Heaven 1-2". Matt is a parody of a typical RPG hero, only instead of being noble and honorable, he is a petty thief who raids towns and villages for loot and food. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-C | 5-B | 5-A | Unknown Name: Matt, possibly Matt Roszak. Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Late teens or early 20s. Probably 14 in "One More Final Battle" Classification: Human, Pirate Knight, The Meat Shield Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Life Draining, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Sword Creation, Master swordsmen, Noise Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''At least Town level (Defeated the Valkyrie Tank and various powerful monsters) | Planet level (Played a pivotal role in defeating Akron, a world-destroying God) | Multi-Planet level '(Help defeat the two avatars of Godcat, defeated his and his parties own dark counterparts) '| Unknown Speed: At least Supersonic '(Can react to lasers, guns and rockets, reacted faster than a supercomputer could process) '| Hypersonic+ (Reacts to lightning bolts) | Massively Hypersonic '(Kept up with both avatars of Godcat, who flew to space in what seems like no time) '| Unknown [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman (Can lift a bag filled with treasure and loot easily, effortlessly carries Natalie on his shoulders) Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class XJ | Class XKJ | Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Survived a Nuke from the Valkyrie Tank, tanked hits from various monsters) | Planet level '''(Tanked blows from Akron) | Multi-Planet level (Survived a battle between the two avatars of Godcat at once, played a major role in the defeating of the parties dark counter-parts) '''| Unknown Stamina: Superhuman, but can get tired from certain skills such as "Legend" Range: Extended Melee Range with most attacks, at least several kilometers with Magic though the extend of the range has never been fully shown. Planetary with certain skills such as "Ion Canon" Standard Equipment: A huge variety of swords, hammers and other melee weapons. His most notable weapons include. Heavens Game ' ' Often considered to be Matts "main" Sword, Heavens Gate is a powerful, holy elemental sword that can magically create swords-of-light out of thin air. Soul Eater ' ' Matts strongest weapon by far, at least in terms of brute strength. While its damage output is brutal, it doesn't have much in the way of mystic properties and leaves him open for attack. Devils Sunrise ' ' The dark counterpart of Heavens Gate, the Devils Sunrise boost the power of Matts dark magic. Unlike the majority of Matts swords, it doesn't bog down his reaction speeds. Blood Blade ' '''A non-elemental sword that serves one role and serves it well, to drain the Life from an enemy and give it to the wielder. As for his armor, that can be found here 'Intelligence:' Matt is a very skillful warrior whose mastered many different types of weapons such as Hammers, Clubs and Swords, he's also a capable wizard who can cast a large variety of spells, though he's rather dumb in most other categories. '''Weaknesses:' He's not very focused and thus easily distracted. Hates fighting while hungry. Can make very rash decisions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Cataclysm: 'Summons a large sword-shaped rock to come from the ground. *'Iceberg: 'Summons a large sword made from ice to come from the ground. *'Eruption: 'Causes a large pillar of Lava. *'Revenge: 'Counter attacks the enemy, its stronger based off how hurt Matt is. *'Holy Sword: 'Summons a sword of light out of the air to attack the enemy. *'Temper: 'Makes Matt (or someone) else very angry, which makes them stronger *'Quick Slash: 'Swiftly slashes the enemy. *'Swift Slash: 'Same as above *'Life Drain: 'Drains the life from an enemy and absorbs it. *'Legend: 'Strikes the foe several times in a quick barrage. Makes Matt tired. *'Cleaver: 'Strikes the foe several times in a quick barrage. Much stronger than Legend. *'Ragnarok: 'Causes several, huge, swords to appear in the Sky and strikes his enemies. *'Ion Cannon: 'Triggers a huge satellite laser to shoot down the enemies on a planetary scale *'Purify: 'Dispels any aliments Matt or his allies may have. *'Lock On: 'Locks onto the enemy. *'Protect: 'Creates a shield to protect him and his allies from enemies. *'Guardian: 'Same as above but an even stronger shield. *'Berserk: 'Blood-lust Matt or an ally. *'Bind: 'Attempts to slow down an enemy with a net. *'Heal: 'Heals Matt or an ally. *'Heal More: 'Same as above but with an AoE. *'Syphon: 'Attempts to prevent foes from using magic. *'Triple Sawblades: 'Creates three Sawblades to attack an enemy. *'Hellfire: 'Fire magic that attempts to blood-lust an enemy. *'Fire Spin: 'Strong fire Magic. *'Big Spark: 'Expert thunder Magic. *'Plasma Cage: 'Attempts to stun enemies with Thunder magic. *'Hailstorm: 'Causes a Hailstorm to happen. *'Sand Dune: 'Generates a large geyser of sand to strike the enemy from below. *'Giga Drill: A drill strikes the enemy from below. *'Acid: '''Sprays the enemies with toxic acids. *'Bamboo Trap: Hits the enemy with toxic bamboo spikes. *'Shockwave: '''Powerful wind magic. *'Power Metal: 'Attacks foes with loud noise. *'Screamer: 'Same as above. *'Flood: 'Causes a large geyser of strike the foe. *'Holy Fire: 'Powerful holy magic. *'Sacrifice: 'Makes Matt faint but severally damages the enemy. *'Tsunami: '''A large wave strikes his foes. '''Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 / Brawl Royale | Epic Battle Fantasy 3 / Adventure Story | Epic Battle Fantasy 4 | Bullet Heaven 2 Note: This profile does not cover his appearance in EBF1, since that game was essentially a self-insert fanfic, not to mention it would highly inflate the stats of various other characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy